Bad Girl
by Suze21
Summary: Kenzi has been a bad girl and Dyson as a police officer has to discipline her. It's a one shot of something that's been rattling around in my head. This is completely AU and I don't own anything in the Lost Girl Universe, I only wish I did!


Dyson unlocks the front door to his loft. The loft is mostly in darkness and he takes a deep breath. He takes note of the scent that he is always looking for, the scent he knows so well. But it is fresh and strong, she's here, now.

He tosses his keys into the container and turns to put his leather jacket in the locker. He casts his eyes over the loft and sees her standing near the kitchen, her head down, her eyes downcast.

"What, no greeting for your man?" He was a little disconcerted, she was so still and quiet, so unlike Kenzi. She lifted her head at his voice, her eyes sparkling with mischief. He took his gun from the shoulder holster to put it in the locker.

"Dyson!?"

"Mmmm?" He was making sure the safety was on and that it was empty. He hadn't forgotten the incident with the kitsune. He wanted no repeat of that.

"I've been a bad girl." she purred.

"What did you do this time? Swipe some of Trick's top shelf or dis Hale's choice of clothing?" Dyson turned to look at her again. She pouted a little "No, but I have been a bad girl."

"Do I need to use the cuffs?"

"No. I need to be taught a lesson by an officer of the law."

"Oh really?" Dyson smirked. He likes it when they play like this. It doesn't happen a lot as Kenzi has played more games than she cares to remember in her life before they got together. Dyson falls into character easily. "Lucky for you, I'm a detective who can handle this."

Dyson starts to walk over to her. He crosses his arms over his chest and pastes a serious look on his face. His gaze drifts from her mile high knee length boots to her short black skirt to her favourite purple shirt and black bustier. Her hair drifts around her shoulders and she has added a few purple streaks to her jet black hair.

Dyson moved to stand in front of her "So what have you done?" Kenzi bit her lip, her eyes dancing once more. "I refuse to answer on the grounds it may incriminate me." Dyson moved in closer to intimidate her with his body and his implied strength. He leaned down and whispered in her ear "I could make you tell me."

"You can try."

Dyson spun Kenzi around and pushed her over the cupboard bench in the kitchen. He pushed her legs apart and braced her hands on the bench. "Do you have any concealed weapons on your body, Miss?" He started running his hands down her shoulders and along her arms.

His hands went back to her shoulders where he started patting down her back and sides. He reached around to cup her breasts. "Mmmmm." he murmured and gave them a squeeze. His hands ran over the flat of her belly to her hips.

Dyson dropped to one knee to run his hands up her leg and then the other. His hands cupped her pert backside under her skirt. He stood behind her, now a mere breath between them. "Maybe I should strip search you."

"Maybe."

Dyson's fingers found the zip on the back of Kenzi's skirt and slipped it down. The skirt fluttered down around her ankles. Dyson took a moment to appreciate her well rounded rump encased in her tiny black lace panties. He ran his hand over her snow white flesh. She arched herself back into his hand.

"So you've been a bad girl? And you need to be taught a lesson?"

"Yes, oh yes but it needs to be by an officer of the law." Kenzi answered in a soft and tantalising voice. And with that Dyson gave her sweet butt cheeks a gentle spank.

"Are you ready to confess?"

"No." Another gentle smack was delivered.

"How about now?" Dyson was finding it hard to control himself. Kenzi swung her head from side to side "No copper." Dyson once again swatted her bare cheeks. They were now a delicate shade of pink, Dyson cupped her and Kenzi rubbed against his hand.

"I'm ready to confess it all too you now!"

"Yeah?"

"I've been having naughty thoughts about someone..."

Dyson swallowed audibly, "And just who might that be?"

"A man who's tall and sexy. A fighter. A man that is loving and loyal." Dyson calmed a little, he was the jealous kind particularly when it came to his Russian doll. He knew that Kenzi would never look at anyone else and he was bound by his wolf blood to only love once in his lifetime.

Kenzi turned around to face Dyson. Her hands snaked themselves around his neck and she pulled him to her for a fiery, passionate kiss. Dyson pulled her up against him, she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Now, Officer Sexy, take me to bed."

"Do I need the cuffs?"

Kenzi giggled, "Yes! I don't want you escaping."


End file.
